Misaka in a World of Titans
by dhart868
Summary: may be M in the future


You should stop doing judgment work Misaka. Shirai said

Hey they flirted with me and then attacked me what else am I supposed to do if judgment does not get here in time. Misaka said

Sissy. Shirai said

Fine. Misaka said

10 minutes later.

Hey what is this and why can`t anyone see it but me huh it`s dragging me in. Misaka said

Huh who`s bag is that. Accelerator said

Big sisters says Misaka says Misaka. Last order said

We should take it to the judgment branch. Accelerator said

Time to prank I will meet you there Accelerator. Misaka Worst said

15 minutes later.

Time to set up the prank the good old bucket of ice. Misaka Worst said

5 minutes later.

Hey is anyone here. Accelerator said

Come in. Mii said

Ok. Accelerator said

What is with the bucket of ice? Accelerator said

Ha ha ha. Misaka Worst said

Worst what are you doing here. Accelerator said

Hey it is in my name Misaka Worst Accelerator and Last Order. Misaka Worst said

Hey you have the same name as sissy. Shirai said

How big sister says Misaka says Misaka. Last Order said

Tch why do all the other clones talk in 3rd person. Misaka Worst said

What little sister says Misaka says Misaka? Last Order said

Wait big sister and little sister but how she is 16 Misaka is 14 and you are 10. Shirai said

Why is it not on the data base that she has sisters? Kanzari said

She like to keep all her sisters a secret says Misaka says Misaka. Last Order said

How many sisters are there? Mii said

9,969+ my serial number is 20001 says Misaka says Misaka. Last Order said

They are all clones she is the only 10 year old one and Misaka Worst is the newest one and tried to kill me she has less sense then me and is 16 when she is around the original and Last Order they get mad at her burst size. Accelerator said

What is your name? Mii said

Accelerator a friend of Misaka I found her bag on the ground near an alley. Accelerator said

What level are you. Kanzari said

Ah level 5. Accelerator said

What rank. Saten said

1st ranked. Accelerator said

The most powerful person in the city. Mii said

Am surprised that Misaka didn`t tell you she meet all the other level 5`s. Accelerator said

Do you know why she is gone some times? Shirai

Yeah she is ether bringing down a project by herself like the project level 6 shift which used her clones or a top secret mission from the army or the U.S.A. like Russia in world war III or the Hawaii invasion I was in both operations Misaka worst was at Hawaii. Accelerator said

Ok what level are her clones. Banri said

Most level 2-3 but Misaka Worst is the only level 4. Accelerator said

Which clone is your favorite? Erii said

Last Order. Accelerator said

Which is your least favorite? Erii said

Misaka Worst because she always is playing a prank on some on like how she is about to pull down her skirt. Accelerator said

Ahhhhh. Saten said

Ha ha ha. Misaka Worst said

Come on it is just a joke. Misaka Worst said

Push. Misaka Worst said

Ahhhh. Kanzari said

Oh look at that position I can`t wait to post this on the internet. Misaka Worst said

Ah ah ah Kanzari your head is in my skirt. Erii said

Hey Mii and Shirai. Misaka Worst said

What. Shirai said

This. Misaka Worst said

Ahh stop. Mii said

Why are you groping Mii Shirai? Misaka Worst

Misaka Worst stop it. Shirai said

No. Misaka Worst said

Stop it now Misaka Worst. Ahio said

Fine. Misaka Worst said

In the Attack on Titan World.

That is Eren`s roar. Mikasa said

Elsewhere in the woods.

What was that? Misaka said

Can I still use my power yes I can. Misaka said

Time to go see what is going on. Misaka said

A few minutes later.

That thing is huge but why are these two fighting it. Misaka said

She needs to be more careful she about got hit but the other guy moved her out of the way. Misaka said

So there friend was in that thing`s mouth creepy. Misaka said

But why is it crying I am going to check it out. Misaka said

Who is she why is she so freely walking up to me in this form? Annie thought

What is this I never seen these before. Misaka said

She doesn't know what a Titan is. Annie thought

To think about it I have never seen that outfit before. Annie thought

I wonder if I have a signal no signal also I there are no electrical waves nearby. Misaka said

What is that girl doing? Mikasa said

Levi there is some girl by the Titan. Mikasa said

What. Levi said

Get away from the Titan they eat humans. Mikasa said

A Titan so this is what it is I drought one would eat me though it might die. Misaka said

Is she crazy I see they were going after your nape so that is your week point? Misaka said

I might as well kill her. Annie thought

I said get back. Mikasa said

So is this Titan trying to kill me? Misaka said

I am not to be taking lightly. Misaka said

I guess I am in a different universe. Misaka said

I knew touching a random black portal would be a bad idea I wonder how the others and my clones/sisters. Misaka said

This ticks me off ahhhhhh. Misaka said

Electricity. Annie thought

So much power. Mikasa said

Is she a Titan shifter no hers was blue. Mikasa said

I zapped you with 10,000 volts of electricity but I was holding back I could make it 1,000,000 or a 1,000,000,000 volts. Misaka said

Come on let`s go. Mikasa said

Ok I will. Misaka said

10 minutes later.

Huh. Eren said

Ah you are awake Eren. Mikasa said

I am ok. Eren said

The mission was a failure. Mikasa said

What. Eren said

Why is there a civilian outside of the walls is she the female titan. Eren said

I still barley know what a titan is. Misaka said

What how does she not know what a titan is. Eren said

It`s compacted. Misaka said

Like how. Eren said

Stuff like the Multiverse theory. Misaka said


End file.
